The gods read The Lightning Thief
by liv4percyjackson
Summary: The title says it all. It's a normal day on Olympus when 11 teens fall from the sky with books. A note appears, and says that the demigods and books are of the future, or for the demigods, it's the past, a little Percabeth, and slightly Jasper. More characters will come in later! I know I'm terrible at summaries but this is my first fanfic, so please no flames! Rated T.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO and sadly never will. Rick Riordan does, all I own is the plot of the story.**

Poseidon POV

It was a normal day on Olympus, well, as normal as it can get for the gods, with all the usual arguments.

"Mother Rhea always loved you best!"

"The sea is much more powerful than the sky!"

"Back off, she's _my _wife!"

"I got Athens and you didn't, HA!"

"HERMES GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!"

"I can't believe you make my daughter stay in the Underworld you-"

They were cut off when they heard the screams. They all looked up to see 11 teens falling from the sky. I made a water cushion appear to catch them, and all but one landed on it. He fell on the floor with a loud _THUD._

We all looked sadly at the boy who must have died, no mortal could survive that. So, they were very surprised when he sat up and said,"Ow. Wise girl, what are we doing at the old Olympus?" "I don't now Seaweed Brain, maybe-"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Zeus thundered, and I rolled my eyes. Drama queen.

" Lord Zeus, did you not summon us?" said a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes.

"I did no such thing!" he cried.

Then, a note appeared on the blonde girl's lap.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"I don't know, I can't read it. I'm dyslexic," she replied.

"Give it to me, I'll read it," said Athena. "It says,"

_Dear confused gods, demigods, and others,_

_We have sent these demigods into the past to read about our favorite hero. You MUST NOT harm ANY of the demigods *cough* Zeus *cough* and they must introduce themselves with their full titles. FULL TITLES PERCY. You CANNOT change the future, and you will have no memory of this until the events come to pass. Also demigods, do not harm ANY of the gods *cough* Percy *cough*._

_From,_

_The Fates._

"Well, introduce yourselves!" Zeus said.

After alot of mumbling and fighting, they pushed forward the blonde girl. She glared at them and said,"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Official Architect of Olympus."

Athena was beaming with pride at her daughter when the next girl came up. She had fiery red hair and green eyes.

"Rachel Dare, mortal, Oracle of Delphi," she said.

Apollo got up and started doing a happy dance while singing,"My Oracle got a new body! My Oracle got a new body! Whoop! Yeah baby!"

"Apollo sit down!" Artemis yelled, and pulled him down.

A boy with curly hair and an impish grin said, "Leo Valdez, son of the one, the only, Hephaestus! Also the first fire-user in along time!" And with that, his hair set on fire.

"Leo, your hair is on fire!" said a pretty looking girl with kaleidoscope eyes and choppy brown hair.

"Oh, right. Right, I knew that!" he said, and put out the flames.

"Anyway, I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Charm speaker," she said, and Aphrodite smiled at her. She smiled right back.

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward and said, "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Why is there a Roman with the Greeks?" Hermes asked.

"The future is messed up."

"Another one! You had ANOTHER ONE! WITH THE SAME WOMAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Hera screamed.

"My dear, please calm down. I want to finish the introductions," Zeus said. Hera humphed, but stayed quiet.

Another girl came up and said,"Thalia Grace, full sister to Jason Grace, and Lieutenant of Artemis," she said.

"What-but-when-how-you-your a tree!" Zeus said confusedly.

"Yeah, but friend helped me out," she said, looking back at one of the guys gratefully.

"What happened to Zoe," Artemis asked, her eyes filled with worry and concern.

"It will be in the books, My Lady," was all she said.

Then a satyr came forward and said,"Grover Underwood, satyr and Lord of the Wild."

"YOU!" Zeus yelled,"YOUR THE SATYR THAT LET MY DAUGHTER BECOME A TREE!"

"Hey! Dad! I'm RIGHT HERE! And, for the record, it was MY CHOICE!" said Thalia.

Zeus stayed quiet, but if you listened closely you could hear him mumble something about useless satyrs.

A young, pale boy came up and said,"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades."

"HADES! YOU BROKE THE OATH!" Zeus screamed. Huh, he seemed to be doing that alot.

Poseidon kept quiet, thinking about his young son Percy.

"No, I simply hid them in the Lotus Casino," he said. Then he turned to Nico and asked,"Where is Bianca?"

The boy-Nico- looked sad and said,"I don't know."

The next boy who came to looked really buff, but had a babyish face. "Frank Zhang, Son of Mars."

Ares flickered to Mas for a second, then went back to Ares.

A girl with golden eyes and dark skin came up and said, "Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, but I was born in the 1930's and would rather not share how I am here," she said.

Hades looked stunned for a few moments, then got out of his shock and simply put back on his cold mask.

The last boy came up. He was handsome, no doubt about that, with unique green eyes and messy black hair. He radiated power, but it was like he tried to tone it down.

"Percy Jackson," Poseidon's head snapped up at that," Son of Poseidon."

"Poseidon! You-"

Shut up Zeus because you have two kids here," Poseidon replied with a glare.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "full title."

"Perseus Jackson?" he said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Nuh-uh. Everything. Including all the things you've done," she said.

"But you didn't have to do that!" he complained.

"Nope, but you do!" she replied cheekily.

"No," he said. "I refuse."

"Fine then," she replied, "I'll do it for you!"

His eyes widened, but before he could protest, Nico and Thalia pinned him down and covered his mouth.

"That," Annabeth said, "is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Retriever of Zeus' Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Savior of Artemis, Bearer of the sky, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, ex-bearer of the curse of Achilles, Slayer of Medusa, Slayer of the Minotaur twice, the person who made Mt. Saint Helens explode, Defeater of the Nemean Lion, Defeater of more monsters than any of us can keep count of, Defeater of Ares, Defeater of Iapetus, Hyperion, and Kronos, Savior of Olympus, and the kindest, most loyal and caring person EVER." **(A/N Percy is my favorite character so he is going to be very awesome in this story. Deal with it.)**

I was shocked, as were most of my fellow Olympians. Apollo broke the silence by saying, "Whoa, Percy is a badass!"

Artemis smacked him on the head and said, "Language!"

Zeus cleared his throat and said, "Well, um, what are the books called?"

Thalia picked up the first one and said, "Percy Jackson & The Olympians, The Lightning Thief. And it's in Percy point of view."

They all smirked evilly as Percy groaned and said, "Why me?"

"Well let's get reading then! Who wants to start?"

Frank raised his hand and said, "I will."

Thalia tossed him the book and he read,** "I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher"**

**A/N: Well, that took a while. Is it good, bad, awful, great? Comment and follow/favorite people! I will try to update at least twice each week, but no promises. Please review with constructive criticism, I don't like flames! **


End file.
